Hermanovios
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Me encontraba recostado en la cama. Y sin embargo no estaba solo: habia una chica junto a mi, ambos desnudos, solo cubiertos con una sabana verde. Lo que me tenia muy pensativo era la identidad de la chica, a la cual acababa de hacerle el amor: Era Nora... Mi hermana adoptiva.


**Hermanovios**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Me encontraba recostado en la cama. Y sin embargo no estaba solo: habia una chica junto a mi, ambos desnudos, solo cubiertos con una sabana verde. Lo que me tenia muy pensativo era la identidad de la chica, a la cual acababa de hacerle el amor: Era Nora... Mi hermana adoptiva.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY es de Rooster Teeth. Si no, hubiera RWBY todo el año, entre la serie normal, Chibis, manga y muchas cosas mas.

 **Nota:** Hacia tiempo que tenia ganas de escribir un fic de estos, con la cuestion "son hermanos, pero al vez no". Por eso descarte muchas diferentes opciones: los Branwen, las Schnee, las Malachite, por mencionar algunas. Y en eso mi mente fue a dar -despues de ver por enesima vez "Kuroyuri"- a un "¿que hubiera pasado si Nora hubiera sido adoptada por los padres de Lie?". Y asi se formo esta historia. Espero que les guste:

* * *

 **Hermanovios**

* * *

 **Lie Ren POV**

Era una noche lluviosa de primavera en Beacon University. Todo estaba en calma en los diferentes cuartos del campus, incluso en donde yo me encontraba, a pesar de que hace unos cinco minutos la situacion era radicalmente distinta.

Me encontraba recostado en la cama. Y sin embargo no estaba solo: habia una chica junto a mi, ambos desnudos, solo cubiertos con una sabana verde. Lo que me tenia muy pensativo era la identidad de la chica, a la cual acababa de hacerle el amor:

Era Nora...

Mi hermana adoptiva.

Cualquier persona se encontraria en el mismo dilema en el que me encontre: ¿cual es el limite de lo moralmente permitido? ¿Esto podria calificarse como incesto, a pesar de que no compartimos sangre?

Ademas, ¿como podria explicarle esto a nuestros padres, una vez que pusieramos un pie en Kuroyuri?

Seguramente Nora detecto lo que pasa por mi mente, ya que se acurruco contra mi pecho, pudiendo sentir su piel frotandose contra mi cuerpo.

-Se lo que piensas. Que esto... no es normal. Sin embargo, esto es lo que yo quiero, mi hermanovio- dijo para posteriormente tomar posesion de mis labios. - Ahora dime: ¿es lo que TU quieres... Lie?

Y alli fue cuando supe que hablaba en serio: no me llamaba Lie a menos que estemos con papa y mama o sea algo muy importante. Y me dejo muy en claro que esto no es una aventura, sino algo en serio:

-Nora... he querido algo como esto por mucho tiempo. Pero... nunca crei que fuera posible, pense que solo me veias como tu hermano. Y nada mas.

-Lie... aun recuerdo el dia que intentaste salvarme de esos niños malos en el orfanato. Y cuando papa y mama me adoptaron, me alegre mucho, no solo porque podias hacerme panqueques, sino por poder estar a tu lado. Y, quiero seguir contigo... pero ya no como tu hermana... sino como tu mujer.

Alli comprendi que me ama tanto como yo a ella, y ningun papel de adopcion nos va a separar.

Procedí a besarla, haciendo que se vuelva a elevar la temperatura:

-Un momento- dije antes de volver a dejarnos llevar por la pasion, - ¿que le vamos a decir a papa y mama?

-Ya nos encargaremos de eso... por ahora, hay que aprovechar que Jaune y Pyrrha nos dejaron el cuarto para nosotros solos, ¿no crees?

Tenia razón.

-Boop-, le respondi con una sonrisa.

-Boop-, me devuelve nuestra frase particular de decir "te amo" antes de volver a besarme.

Y nos volvimos a sumergir en ese deseo, en esa pasion, en ese amor.

* * *

 **Un par de dias despues**

Me pongo a pensar en como ha ido avanzando mi relacion con Nora. Aun recuerdo cuando nos descubrieron nuestros otros dos compañeros de cuarto: si bien nos tardamos casi tres horas en explicarle a Jaune que no somos hermanos de sangre, sino por adopcion, tanto el como Pyrrha nos aceptaron sin problemas, asi como tambien las chicas de RWBY y casi todo Beacon una vez que se supo, a excepcion de un tal Cardin y su banda de maleantes a los cuales Nora les rompio las piernas, en sentido literal... y aunque no me agrade decirlo, me gusto que lo hiciera.

En este momento nos encontrabamos cerca de llegar a Kuroyuri. Ya hacia un rato que habiamos tomado un camino aparte del de Jaune y Pyrrha, quienes al parecer iban a Mistral a ver a la familia de la pelirroja para anunciarles que ellos tambien estaban en una relación. Ya habian visitado antes a la familia del rubio, la cual recibio con jubilo la noticia, en especial sus siete hermanas. Y hablando de hermanas...

Nora estaba abrazada firmemente de mi brazo izquierdo sin intencion alguna de soltarlo. Y no quisiera que se separara.

Se estaba acercando la hora. ¿Como podria decirles la verdad? Y lo que mas temi: ¿como reaccionarian?

Mi novia detecto mis nervios e intensifico su abrazo, dandome una señal de que somos dos en esto y saldremos adelante.

Finalmente llegamos ya avanzada a la tarde. Kuroyuri, dulce hogar.

Avanzamos paso a paso hasta llegar a casa y divisamos fuera de esta a Li y An... nuestros padres.

Mama nos recibio con los brazos abiertos, literalmente.

Mientras que papa se veia como el mismo hombre recto que ha lucido desde que tengo memoria.

Entramos en casa, comimos y relatamos nuestras experiencias en Beacon U, en las que como siempre, tuve que intervenir cada vez que Nora exageraba los detalles.

Todo lucia normal, hasta que surgio esa pregunta de parte de An:

-Y bien, ¿hay algo mas que nos quieran contar, hijos mios?

Empece a sudar frio en este instante. Sin embargo, debia tomar valor para decir la verdad: inhalo y exhalo profundamente antes de tomar la palabra:

-Veran... mama, papa... hay algo que... tenemos que decir... bueno...

-¡Lie y yo somos novios!

Me quede petrificado al escuchar a Nora adelantarse a mi. Realmente no esperaba que se soltara la bomba asi.

-¿Es cierto eso?

La voz profunda de Li resono en la mesa, a lo que timidamente asenti con la cabeza.

Se produjo un silencio profundo, que hacia que la incertidumbre aumentara, sin percibir la reaccion de mis progenitores...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... hasta que Nora y yo recibimos un abrazo calido, el cual hizo que los fantasmas que rondaban mi mente se desvanecieran.

-Hijos mios... es la mejor noticia que he recibido en años. Su padre y yo hemos estado esperando que esto sucediera.

Ante la mirada de duda que se formo tanto en el rostro de Nora como en el mio, padre toma la palabra:

-Lie... nosotros los vimos cuando eran niños, como la defendias en el orfanato cuando fuimos a buscarte un hermanito. Vimos el valor con el que la defendias... y pudimos notar mas: el cariño y cuidado que desde ese dia mostraste por ella. Por eso decidimos adoptarte Nora: algo nos decia que su destino era que estuvieran juntos, aunque ustedes en ese entonces no lo supieran.

Nora y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta ante esta revelacion.

-Entonces... ¿no se oponen?- pregunto Nora.

-No podriamos oponernos a su felicidad... aunque no nos engañan, sabemos que han hecho "eso" y no queremos nietos antes del matrimonio...

Ante la frase de madre, abri los ojos y procedi a mirar a Nora, quien tranquilamente nego con la cabeza. Respire aliviado despues de confirmar que -al menos por ahora- no hay embarazo.

Aunque quizas, despues de graduarnos de Beacon, no estaria mal casarnos y convertirnos en padres...

-Muy bien hijos, esto hay que celebrarlo. ¿Que les parece si mañana vamos de excursion a la cueva del Nuckelavee?

Tan alegres estabamos que no percibimos que padre pronuncio la palabra prohibida en casa: por alguna razon, a mis padres no les gusta pronunciar " Nuckelavee", lo cual nos inculcaron a ambos.

Pero nos encontrabamos tan felices que ni siquiera eso notamos.

Mientras tanto, era hora de ir a dormir.

-Ma, pa... ¿puedo dormir con Lie?

Mi rostro se puso rojo de inmediato:

-¡NORA!

Pude ver como mi "hermanovia" -se oye bien expresarse asi de ella- soltaba una pequeña risita traviesa, mientras mis padres negaban con la cabeza algo divertidos y yo no podia ocultar mi enjorecimiento.

En fin, esto es Kuroyuri... hogar dulce hogar.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste esto. Saludos.  
**


End file.
